imprinted & imprinter
by cat.eyes.cullen
Summary: bella's a wolf. edwards a vampire. victoria is still coming but for a differant reason. bella and edward meet but wht happens. Vampires can imprint aswell in my story
1. Chapter 1

**_authers not: i own no one!!!_**

* * *

Imprinter & imprinted

chapter 1 bella

Meeting

Me and Paul were doing patrol near the border.

Not the one that separates Forks from the reservation, but the one that separates the pack and the Cullen's.

Eighty years ago my great grandfather, Ephraim Black, made a treaty with the Cullen's so that they don't, no, can't come on our land and if they do we attack them.

_But _if we tell someone that they are vampires and that someone is not a werewolf or an imprint they attack us.

Ephraim Black was Alpha of the Quileute wolf pack at the time which makes me the rightful Alfa cause I'm older than Jake so (sticks out tong) to you Jake.

'_Izzy shut your fury pie hole- '_

'_Shut up Paul, if I have a fury pie hole then that makes you a beardy weirdy' _

'_Guys shut it!_ 'Sam thought _'I think I can smell a bloodsucker. Izzy phase to a hawk or something a check it out, then report back k?'_

Even though I'm the _real_ Alfa we did a vote on who would be the Alfa and guess what? They picked Sam. Bloody sexiest pigs- no pups!

'_Sometime today would be nice oh great panty wearing Alfa' _Paul is such a jerk.

I quickly phased from a white wolf with an electric blue streak down my back, to a red tailed phoenix, and yes I can turn into any animal I want even if it doesn't exist before you ask.

I flew higher and higher, and faster and faster until I saw seven small white blurs, no, _vampires _in a clearing playing, baseball?

I flew back to the reservation were Sam was waiting and landed just behind the dark green trees so that they wouldn't see my naked body and get hard-on's.

Typical hormonal men.

I phased to my normal plain brown hair brown eyed sporty self and chucked on my little dress that's attached to a elastic black band around my ankle so I don't tear it.

"Seven vampires in a clearing two miles north-east, oh and there playing baseball so grab some metal bats before we go I want to join in" I said while stepping out of the nettle infested bush.

Sam nodded. He was still in his wolf form, since the last time there were vampires he talked to them so this time I get to.

Yippy!

I am the fastest runner in the pack even when everyone else is a wolf and I'm human so, I just stay human as much as possible.

_***passing*of*time***_

When I reached the clearing the pack was already there but them and the Cullen's were defenatly about to fight. Only two of them weren't about to fight on ther side and lets just say that the song 'lonley, I am so lonley. I have nobody for my own' would fit me perfectly here.

Growls and hisses filled the clearing as a blond man and magony haired woman tried to get everything calm.

Nothing.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW OR I'LL WHOOP ALL YOUR ASSES, AND THATS AN ORDER. YOU TOO VAMP BITCHES!!!" I screamed at them all.

The wolfs instantly backed away while the vamps stared at me in shock.

" Yes I'm a girl wolf, now go build a bridge and get over it" the pack started to howl in laghter.

A blond man came up to me and stook his hand out to me " thank you miss, I'm Carlise Cullen and this is my famiy. My wife Esme " he pointed to the woman with magon hair", daughters Rosalie and Alice" pointed to a beautful blond and a black haired pixie" and our sons Emmet, Jasper" pointing at a brown haired dude who looked like a bear and golden haired man with vamp bite all over his body" and Edward" a bronze haired boy around my age , 17, who could pass as adonis.

I shook hands with them all giving direct eye contact each time.

When I looked into Edwards eyes we both gasped.

I felt a million, tiny metal cable come from my body and wrap them selfes around him. It felt like he was what held me to this earth not gravaty.

I heard the whole packs intake of breath along with the cullens.

I had just imprinted on Edward Cullen, a _vampire_.

* * *

**_tell me if you like it plez_**

**_I'm gonna leave it for a bit for my other stories so_**

**_yeah _**

**_bye_**

**_xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_authers not: i own no one!!!_**

**_i have robbed the 'ritual' from 'elemental' by TallulahBelle hope thats ok_**

* * *

Imprinter & imprinted

chapter 1

Edward

Meeting

"Edward, come on we all want to play baseball so hurry up or I'll brake you piano!" Alice screamed.

How on earth can someone so small be so anoying?

"Edward! Come on!"

"Fine, I'm coming!" I replied.

We all got changed into our uniforms, Alice's idea, and ran to the clearing hand in hand with our mates, other than me.

When vampires imprint it's like some sort of inviseble string that comes from the female and ataches it's self to the male, there's a ritual that has to happen other wise you die.

Lets just say, it's a sex ritual.

_***passing of time***_

Alice was pitching concidering it wouldn't be fair otherwise, she can see who will win.

My team was: Rosalie, Carlise and me.

The other team was: Esme, Jasper and Emmet.

Our team was batting first.

About halfway through the game the wind changed direction bringing a terrible woodsy smell our way.

Carlise, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie and me formed a line facing south-west of the clearing.

"Whats that smell?"Alice and Jasper asked.

_Fuck_, of course they wouldn't know he scent of werewolves.

"Werewolves, from the Quileute reservation. I thought that they were dead" Carlise exsplained.

Seven massive wolves entered the clearing all hissing and growling at us.

_'Filthy bloody bloodsuckers'_

_'We can totaly take them'_

_'why the hell havn't they attacted yet?'_

_'Izzy had better hurry up'_

_'they reek'_

_'got that right Paul'_

_'dont say names, they have a mind reader'_

This confused me. How the hell do they know that?

Jasper couldn't controle the anger from the wolfs and he was letting it effect the rest of us making us get into attacking possitions, hiss and growl at them.

A girl around my age came through the over grown forest

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW OR I'LL WHOOP ALL YOUR ASSES, AND THATS AN ORDER. YOU TOO VAMP BITCHES!!!"

HOLY. SHIT. She is hot and the way the shouted was so damn sexy.

The wolves imedietly backed away from us , calming down a bit therfore calming the rest of us.

Carlise stook his hand out to her " thank you miss, I'm Carlise Cullen and this is my famiy. My wife Esme " he pointed to Esme", daughters Rosalie and Alice" pointed to Rosalie and Alice" and our sons Emmet, Jasper" pointing at Emmet and Jasper " and Edward" finaly me.

She shook each of our hand giving eye contact each time.

When she looked into my eyes we both gasped.

Some sort of invisible force came from her and surounded me, conecting us.

Both our family's gasped.

I had just imprinted, on a _female_ _werewolf._

* * *

**_tell me if you like it plez_**

**_xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_authors not: i own no one!!!_**

**_WARNING!!!_**

* * *

WILL be lemons (sex) in

Imprinter & imprinted

chapter 1

Bella

I let go of Edwards hand and backed away from him.

_This cannot be happening!_

"Sam, you talk to them. I'm...I... fuck. I cant do this!"

I thought back to when I found out Renee had cheated on charlie.

***_flashback***_

_"Mum, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Florida"_

_"Baby, I'm sorry but, I need to talk to Charlie" her voice was a little strange._

_I walked into the living room with mum hot on my heels._

_There was a soccer game on tonight but I didn't know who was playing._

_ Charlie, Billy, Harry and Jacob (Billy's son) were all spread out in the living room eating pizza._

_I went and stole a slice of pepperonifrom Charlie when he wasn't looking and sat next to Jacob, who put his arm around me and kissed my forehead._

_"Charlie, I need to talk to you. In private" mum said._

_"Renee, I'm watching the game, can't it wait?" he pleaded._

_"No it can not Charlie!" she shocked me by shuting._

_"Renee, do not shout at me in my own house, and in front of our daughter" Charlie said while standing up._

_"She isn't our daughter, she's Billy's and Sandra's!!!" she ran out the house slamming the door on the way out._

_I know from story's that apparently Billy had an affair with a woman called Sandra before I was born, but no one belived it _

_"Billy, is this true?" Harry asked._

_I looked at a very sheepish Billy and new._

_Billy was my father, and Jacob was my brother._

_I jumped up from my place on the couch with anger in my veins._

_"Jacob, it's over"_

_I stormed out the house and ran into the forest across the street._

_I phased._

_***end of flashback***_

I phased into a red tailed phoenix and flew as fast as I could to my meadow.

It's summer so I didn't bother to go home and get a dress or anything, just went straight there.

I landed next to the crystle blue beach I made god nows how long ago and phased to me again.

A naked me.

I dove into the water head first and swam to the other side, one mile, and back again. Over and over again.

Until I hit a rock.

Wait, I'm in the middle of a bloody lake. A lake that I have memorized were every bump on the sand under water is!

I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me. A very naked Edward.

"Bella sutes you better you know"he whispered.

"What-"

His arms circled me and he crushed his lips to mine.

He let out a small growl at the same time I did.

One of his hands slid down my body and grasped my left leg, pulling it around his waist. It was follwed by my right.

Somehow, my back landed on the sand. I felt him hard on my stomace and groaned.

His lips left mine and moved to my neck. I felt his cock graze my slit and groaned.

"Now, I-I need to do it. Please bella let me do this"

"Yes god yes, please Edward I need you" I whimpered.

He moved and thrust into me, braking my barier.

I screamed out in pain. Pain because he took my virtue.

He stilled.

The pain went and pleasure replased it.

I moved my hips to get some friction and got it.

Edward thrust in and out so fast I thight he was a vibratore!

I came, and came hard.

After a couple more slow thrusts Edward came in me, leaving me feel all warm inside.

"Thank you" he whispered in my ear.

"Back at ya lover boy"

* * *

**_tell me if you like it plez_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
